


Forget me Not

by Ave_Sei



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, reference a la depression, retour de certain des clients en tant que personnage lol
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ave_Sei/pseuds/Ave_Sei
Summary: Chiyuki reviens après 3ans sur la glace. La lycéenne toute fraiche qu'elle était a laissé place a une jeune adulte changé. Elle n'informe a personne de ce qui c'est passé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve face à une enseigne dont elle n'avait fait qu'entendre parler par celui qui comptait le réouvrir. Le Quindecim.





	Forget me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Je prépare cette fic depuis trèèèèèès longtemps... elle fait référence à la fin de Death Parade elle-même en sens. Vous comprendrez au fil de l'histoire. Toujours est-il que c'est un plaisir que cette fic fasse enfin un tour sur internet. 
> 
> Vous reverrez quelques clients. Tout un petit monde s'offre a vous. Bonne lecture!

 

Son ombre se profilait dans l’obscurité naissante de la ville. La nuit ne faisait que tomber, et ceux qui étaient dans la rue à ce même moment avait une bonne raison d’y être plutôt que chez soi.

Chiyuki n’avait pas dit un mot sur la raison de son retour dans sa ville natale à ses parents, et c’était le troisième jour ici, dans cette ville nouvelle et nostalgique.

Aucun de ses anciens camarades de classe ne savait qu’elle était de retour.

Elle n’avait fait que s’isoler de tous, et avait passé une énième journée ainsi, jusqu’à sortir de chez elle finalement, même si elle n’avait pas de raison particulière pour le faire.

La jeune femme finit par s’arrêter de marcher en constatant qu’il serait judicieux de manger avant de rentrer, faisant finalement attention à sa faim grandissante.

Puis c’est là qu’elle constata les environs dans lesquels elle était.

En cherchant du regard un restaurant, elle prêta attention à un dont elle connaissait déjà le nom depuis très longtemps.

Non pas un restaurant, mais un café.

Quindecim.

Elle se figea. C’était de nouveau ouvert.

Il l’avait rouvert.

Ses pas allèrent à ce lieu, non plus par faim, mais par un sentiment étrange de nostalgie.

De l’ouverture de la porte se suivit un son de clochette qui attira son attention un moment.

Puis, ses iris violets regardèrent devant elle.

Un comptoir, un silence, une odeur de café et de sucré.

Puis de l’autre côté du comptoir, en face d’elle, un jeune homme qui avait grandis et qui regardait en sa direction.

Il était surpris de la revoir, après tout ce temps.

Elle allait dire quelque chose.

Mais elle n’en eut pas le temps  :

_«  Bienvenue au Quindecim.  »_

Ses lèvres restèrent ouvertes, un instant, avant qu’elle renonce.

Lui répondant par un sourire.

 

Elle c’était dit qu’elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière.

Ils c’étaient parlé comme si de rien n’était, à propos de sa commande,  et n’avait pas trouvé de moyen d’aborder autre chose.

Chiyuki n’avala pas ce qu’elle avait commandé, le regard dans sa boisson.

Avec la musique jazzy qui passait, ses doigts en marquaient le rythme.

Son autre main, faisait tenir son menton et sa tête, ses lèvres un peu crispé maintenant.

Son attention se reporta sur le son de la clochette, indiquant cette fois ci que quelqu’un s’en allait encore, puis elle remarqua que le responsable de l’établissement allait à elle.

«  Chiyuki-san  ?  »

Tout ce qui changea c’est l’expression de son visage allant de l’ennui à la surprise.

«  Ou-oui  ?

_ Puis-je m’asseoir  ?

_ Bien sûr.  »

Elle lui désigna la chaise en face d’elle, en constatant qu’elle était la seule cliente restante.

Il s’assit, d’une manière qu’elle l’avait vue faire un tas de fois auparavant, dans leur ancien lycée.

Mais malgré qu’il ait eut l’initiative de venir le premier, il n’avait pas l’air de trouver quelque

chose à dire.

Ils se retrouvaient donc à se regarder ainsi.

Elle fixa son visage qui avait l’habitude de ne rien afficher la plupart du temps, qui donnait l’impression qu’il ne ressentait rien, même si elle était très bien placée pour savoir le contraire.

Mais elle se heurtait contre cette expression.

Decim finit par mettre fin au silence  :

«  Comment vas-tu  ?  »

Elle ne sut pas pourquoi mais cela l’amusa un peut, vue le panel de question qu’il avait à sa disposition  :

_Pourquoi as-tu arrêté d’envoyer des lettres comme tu l’avais promis  ? Pourquoi tu es rentré sans rien dire  ? Que fais-tu là  ? Que se passe-t-il  ?_

Mais ça lui ressemblait d’avantage que n’importe quelles autres questions.

«  Non… ça ne vas pas très bien.  »

Elle sourit tristement.

«  Je dirais même pas du tout.  »

…

«  Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé… je ne sais pas pourquoi je rentre comme ça… désolé, c’est pathétique… pourtant j’étais partis avec tellement d’entrain au lycée… et je reviens comme ça…  »

Elle avait ses deux poings fermés sur la table, la tête basse,  n’osant plus le regarder en face.

«  J’ai honte…  »

C’était pour ça qu’elle n’avait rien expliqué, à personne. C’était la première fois qu’elle l’avouait, mais elle sentait en même temps qu’elle n’avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Elle avait trahis la confiance de tout le monde en échouant de la sorte… et elle n’osait pas les décevoir, leur dire à tous ce qui c’était passé, quelque chose qu’elle ne comprenait pas d’elle-même.

Elle repensait à son optimisme quand elle a déménagé pour se dédié à sa passion, les lettres qu’elle envoyait parce que d’après elle c’était plus chaleureux qu’un SMS ou un email, aux appels bien évidemment, puis au fait qu’elle avait lentement dégringolé pour finalement rentrer totalement dépité malgré tout le travail entrepris.

Ses mains tremblaient, ses lèvres resserraient, mais ça n’empêchait pas l’afflux de larmes qui commençait à flouté sa vue, a roulé sur ses joues.

Elle renifla.

Et doucement, elle sentit sa main se faire envelopper par deux autres, la faisant sursauter et regarder droit devant elle.

Elle cacha graduellement son visage de sa deuxième main.

«  Chiyuki-san.  »

Il serra sa main un peut plus fort, comme pour la faire rester. Sa deuxième main descendit jusqu’à ses lèvres pour les couvrir.

«  Pardon…

_ Depuis quand est-ce que tu es comme ça ?

_ … je ne sais pas…  »

Il posa la main de Chiyuki en dessous de la sienne, et de l’autre commença à la caresser doucement.

Tout ce qui se faisait entendre était la respiration profonde de Chiyuki.

Elle reposa sa main sur la tête, son attention se concentrant sur le soin qui lui était donné.

«  C’est bon… merci…  »

Elle lui lança un sourire, en séchant ses larmes, et il continuait de la regarder sans rien dire en retour.

«  Tu n’es pas obligé de tout m’expliquer maintenant si tu veux.  »

Elle hocha la tête positivement, sans se détacher de son sourire.

«  Je ne sais pas ce qui c’est passé mais… les autres seront heureux de te revoir. Peut-être même Ginti.  »

Elle pouffa de rire rien qu’à sa mention, son cœur si sensible aux mots à présent.

«  Et même s’il ne l’est pas, ça ne change pas que je suis heureux de te revoir, Chiyuki-san.  »

…

Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. Un sourire clair et doux.

Et à son sourire, elle répondit par le sien, si rayonnant.

«  Merci beaucoup.  »

_Le Quindecim avait fermé plus tard que d’ordinaire, son propriétaire ayant une personne chère à son cœur en sa compagnie._

_Il partageait une clarté qu’ils n’avaient pas connue depuis longtemps._

_Ici, Chiyuki était le bienvenu._

 


End file.
